


A Perfect New Year's Kiss

by usermechanics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Champagne, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, In Vino Veritas, Kissing, Mentioned K/DA, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Oral Sex, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Not needing to perform a concert on New Year's, Seraphine spends her New Year's Eve with Sona, where they share New Year's kiss.
Relationships: Sona Buvelle/Seraphine
Kudos: 23





	A Perfect New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of posting this on NYE, but hey, I decided to post it today instead, partially because it wasn't done yesterday. I've always wanted to do a Sona/Seraphine, so I decided that this was the perfect time to do it because why the fuck not?
> 
> Hopefully y'all are still in the mood for some Seraphine smut lmao
> 
> also pardon the length it's been awhile since i've done something like this

When the ball dropped, K/DA took the stage. There was no other group that could possibly perform a concert worthy of bringing in the new year.

The moment the lights hit the stage, the crowd roared in applause, only for their cries of adoration to be muted by the starting motor of a thumping bass. As synthesizer after synthesizer layered on top of one another, creating an intricate web of music, the screams didn’t cease one bit.

The roaring anticipation to hear the four figures on stage coursed through everyone there. Some expressed it with their screaming. A few waved cyalumes, perhaps people unfamiliar with the culture of K/DA’s performances. Many had their phones out clandestinely; even if there were huge cameras that broadcast their performance all over the world, people wanted to have their views remembered, and perhaps even shared with the fans who couldn’t make it on social media.

The commotion stopped for a single moment when the music stopped, and the stage grew dark, save for four spotlights, each of them cast upon one of the members of the ensemble. The television cameras took a low angle, casting them as goddesses; their heels, flawless skin, perfect makeup: there was no angle more fitting for them.

“Happy New Year!” Ahri yelled, and the crowd yelled back, only to be fought back by that web of audio. It overpowered them, and soon, K/DA started moving, dancing, showing off what they could do to make sure that the new year was brought in with the style and flair that it deserved.

The performance blared and lit up Sona’s main room, each carefully-curated shot reflected around the almost-empty wine glasses. An assortment of less-than-sips of reds and whites rested at the bottom of each glass on the table in between the sole couch that was across the television and the television itself, which hung on the wall.

As well, in the room, was a bottle of champagne, aged a decade, wrapped in a wine cooler, unopened, a reminder of plans that had been quickly forgotten about once the other wines got involved. If Sona were in the room, it would have been different; she would have popped the cork and poured a glass for herself and for her guest in the manner of a good host.

Sona, however, was exactly the reason why she wasn’t in her room.

The plan was originally for her to celebrate the new year with Seraphine, as a way to console her hearing that the New Year’s K/DA performance would be a “legacy performance” with “only the original members.” She understood the pain of rejection in that kind of context; even if she hadn’t experienced it herself, she had seen the pained faces of many people at erwahl recitals who simply couldn’t keep up with the top echelon. It didn’t help that Seraphine was legitimately talented, a performer who could keep up with K/DA. It was probably some managerial move—whether executives wanted to deal with a retro aesthetic or wanted to pay fewer performers, she wouldn’t know exactly.

A few glasses of wine later, though, and Seraphine didn’t care either way.

It wasn’t to say that the wine wasn’t affecting Sona in a similar way. Seraphine’s looks were definitely those of an idol; from her eye-catching, free-flowing pink hair and her radiant blue eyes, or her innocent and youthful face, complete with a small tattoo of a small blue diamond under one of her eyes, she was definitely a performer. A few glasses of wine made clearer her curves; or rather, Sona was focusing on them more, and how Seraphina’s dress didn’t do much to hide her body to her peering eyes.

And in Seraphina’s wine-glazed stare, Sona could see Seraphina’s eyes peeling off the light blue dress that she wore. It was the kind of dress that she would wear to the more exquisite erwahl performances at fancy balls, usually with some sort of faux-mink coat on her shoulders. With that coat something she didn’t bother with, all that held her dress up on her body were two straps on her shoulders. She could see Seraphina’s silent wishes, to pull those straps aside and further emphasize her chest.

Sona grabbed her wine glass, halfway full with a brilliant and bold red, and she swallowed it down in a rather crass glug. She put the glass aside and pushed herself closer to Seraphine, her fingers the first to make contact between them as she walked her middle and ring fingers up and down her thigh, delicately tickling her skin.

“Is there something you want, Sona?” Seraphine asked, trying her best to sound innocent, but the wine spoke louder than she could have ever wanted it to.

Sona wordlessly replied with her dark gaze peering into Seraphine’s. The hand that once rested on her thigh reached up to her hip, and she kicked her leg out. Pressing down on Seraphine, she pivoted on her heel until she sat down on Seraphine’s lap, her thighs pressed up against her waist as Sona tried to wrap her legs around her. Sona leaned forward, their chests pressing into one another, and she tilted her head slightly, her eyelids teasingly fluttering shut for a few moments.

When they opened, she saw Seraphine’s cheeks flushed pinker than wine could allow. “Sona…” Seraphine murmured, “shouldn’t we wait until the new year?”

Sona’s hand slowly grazed up Seraphine’s side, and she shivered as she felt Seraphine do the same. Her words were definitely spoken just for formality’s sake, and her lips curled up into a smile, as if to tell her that she’d be fine either way.

Seraphine’s hands resting on Sona’s shoulders, thumbs tentatively grazing the straps that kept her dress on, told an entirely different story than her words, and as Sona leaned in and let her eyelids flutter shut, she felt Seraphine’s fingers dig in as she pulled Sona close.

Seraphine’s lips were enticing, the intoxicating taste of her wine of choice still on her tongue. She had made clear that she was much more a fan of white wine, and Sona could tell that, even if she personally preferred her reds, that she chose a great white for Seraphine to enjoy. Seraphine hummed needily into the kiss, fingernails digging into Sona’s skin and leaving marks all over her shoulders. Sona winced slightly through the piercing, subtly meshing her lips against Seraphine’s. She decided when to pull away to take quick breaths and when to come back in.

Once Seraphine’s thumbs grew more adventurous and dug under the straps, Sona pulled away. Seraphine was able to pull one strap off Sona’s shoulder, letting the right side of her dress fall to her waist. A slight breeze would have exposed Sona’s chest, and she left Seraphine’s lap violently, grabbing her by her wrist.

It was time to take this to the bedroom.

Sona’s bedroom was rather small, just enough for there to be enough room for a wardrobe and a dresser along with the centerpiece: a large bed, framed with a sky-blue canopy and equally-aquamarine sheets and blankets. Sona didn’t even bother to close the door, the sound of the television and its commotion about the big performance filling the air, if only mildly.

The television was quickly drowned out by the sounds of lips pressed against lips, a stream of kisses from Sona’s lips to Seraphine’s. Seraphine huffed between kisses, and Sona took the lead, slowly leading them towards her bed. It was a slow, awkward walk, but once they made it to their destination, Sona pushed Seraphine off of her and onto the bed.

Seraphine reached for Sona’s exposed breast, wanting to feel her large, pink nipple against her palm, but Sona stepped away so she was just out of reach. Her fingers found the other strap of her dress, and she tugged it aside. Slowly, Sona swayed, letting the fabric fall down to her hips. She emphasized her hips swaying now that the fabric was caught there, and after a bit of time, the dress fell off her body entirely. Sona stepped out of it, and the only piece of clothing that covered her was a sky blue thong.

Sona pushed Seraphine further up onto the bed, so that her legs barely dangled off the cushion, and pushed herself up onto it. She sat down on Seraphine, her weight pinning her down, and she pushed herself down onto her, her body flush against Seraphine’s dress. Sona could feel Seraphine’s breathing grow faster, harsher, more needy, and when her fingers grazed at the slit at Seraphine’s dress, running along her thigh, she heard Seraphine’s mewls. Sona smiled, digging her fingers more into her thigh, feeling Seraphine squirm against her, while her other hand mused around her body, looking for her zipper.

Seraphine had enough courage to lean up and initiate a kiss for herself. She didn’t give Sona time to breathe; if they were going to kiss before the ball dropped, that was fine by her; as long as she could swirl her tongue with Sona’s at least once tonight, she would be happy. And happy she became as she pushed her tongue into the softness of Sona’s mouth, her hands slowly running up and down her back.

Suddenly, as Sona found Seraphine’s zipper, she felt Sona’s tongue pushing up against hers, and as the zipper slowly unzipped, Seraphine’s tongue was pushed back in her mouth. Sona’s tongue invited herself in, swirling and pinning Seraphine’s in ways that she didn’t know were possible. It was not the tongue-work of a mute—it simply couldn’t have been. Yet, Sona kept going, leaving Seraphine unable to speak.

She didn’t even realize that Sona had stripped her of her dress until a hand grabbed at her hip and pushed her upward so she could toss it aside.

Sona pulled away; she saw how Seraphine looked her up and down when she was in her undress, so it was fair to reciprocate. And what Sona saw she adored. Seraphine’s body was definitely that of a performer, slim and toned from the relentless practice that being an idol entailed. As Sona’s fingers ran along her side, she reveled silently in how she felt; soft to the touch, yet firm to press into. Sona swallowed the lump in her throat as she further examined Seraphine’s body: her ample breasts, as bra-clad as her own, that rose and fell with her heavy breathing, her shoulders pushed back into the bed to showcase herself more, her slightly parted legs and the dark spot on her panties. Seraphine was needy, and the more Sona looked at her, the more she wanted to ravage her.

She could already feel the burning in her loins, aching for Seraphine to sate her.

Sixty seconds!

Sona perked up for a moment, hearing a voice that was distinctively not Seraphine’s whining. After a few moments of thinking, she looked over her shoulder, seeing the glow of the television bouncing off the walls of the main room. She nodded to herself; was it already that far into the night? Time must have slipped away when she was with Seraphine; it was already time to celebrate the new year.

But how could Sona celebrate? She had already busied herself enough by teasing Seraphine, and she had stolen more than enough kisses to justify having another kiss from her as their New Years celebration. She returned her focus onto Seraphine, although half-heartedly; she listened to the television as much as she did Seraphine’s whines and whimpers.

As Seraphine reached forward to take a handful of Sona’s derriere, Sona had an idea. Mewling slightly at the grope, Sona reached down, resting her palms against Seraphine’s hips. Slowly, but surely, she pushed her rear end into Seraphine’s fingers as she pressed her face down against the crook of Seraphine’s neck. As Seraphine played, squeezing her rear end and running her palms along her cheeks, Sona descended down Seraphine’s body, planting a slow trail of red lip marks down her body, down to her breasts.

Sona pulled away for a moment, looking at Seraphine’s breasts, her nipples perky and pointed directly at her. As much as she wanted to capture one in between her lips and play with it, the television screaming that there were only thirty seconds left stopped her. Sona had a mission, and she needed to move.

Once Sona reached Seraphine’s navel, she slowly rotated her hips. She had thought at first to slip between Seraphine’s legs, but she had realized in that moment that there would be nothing for Seraphine to kiss for herself. As she kissed down to Seraphine’s panty line, Sona slowly crawled around her until she was close enough to straddle Seraphine’s face.

Seraphine’s hands grabbed onto Sona’s thong as quickly as she could, and she yanked them down. Sona bit her tongue as the cool air grazed her sex, but after a moment, she parted her legs, planting her thick thighs on Seraphine’s cheeks. She hovered her rear end a bit above Seraphine’s face, letting her marvel at her shaved, slick sex; let her inhale her needy scent, and observe her essence as it dribbled down, leaving beadlets of her juices on her lips.

Seraphine was just as aroused as Sona was, Sona learned as she peeled off her panties. She brought them down to Seraphine’s knees, and she quickly kicked them off her body. The scent of Seraphine filled Sona’s nostrils, and resistance grew difficult for her. She knew that she was seconds away from admiring Seraphine’s sex, twitching and colored the lightest of blushes, and even before she heard the countdown, Sona stuck her tongue out.

Then came the countdown.

Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!

Sona grew closer to Seraphine’s pussy and grabbed her thighs, parting them slightly more.

Six! Five! Four!

Sona lowered her hips slightly, feeling Seraphine’s breath against her folds.

Three! Two! One!

Sona took a deep breath, her heart racing as she closed the distance between herself and Seraphine’s pussy. She could already taste her, and she could feel Seraphine’s heart racing as her belly pressed up against Seraphine’s breasts.

Happy New Year!

Once the commotion of the concert began, Sona closed the gap between herself and Seraphine, pressing her lips up against her pussy. Seraphine tasted so sweet, so musky, and as Sona drawled her tongue along her folds, just to tease her, she grew intoxicated. Sona gripped onto Seraphine’s thighs as she moaned into her own sex, and Sona pushed her hips down into her face, forcing her to indulge in her pussy.

Judging by how deft Seraphine’s tongue was as she lapped at her pussy, it was clear she didn’t mind.

Sona dug herself into Seraphine, pushing her tongue between her lips and slowly licking up and down her sex, making sure to get every bit of her juices she could into her mouth. Seraphine fought back, pushing her hips up into Sona’s mouth, wiggling her lips the best she could. She ground her clit against Sona’s chin, her body achingly twitching with lust. Occasionally, Seraphine would let her hips fall to the bed, but Sona would follow, making sure to leave a slurry of soft kisses against her sex whenever she could.

It was difficult to follow, though, when Seraphine was busy eating her out in kind. The way that her tongue wiggled against her sex was simply divine, swirling around her folds. Sona pushed her hips down, slowly rolling her hips into Seraphine’s face, but no matter what she did, Seraphine followed like she knew Sona would move in that way. Seraphine was also much more vocal, moaning into Sona’s sex. The way it made her core vibrate was enough for Sona’s toes to curl, and for her fingers to squeeze at Seraphine’s thighs.

Playtime was over, and Sona planted a string of kisses from Seraphine’s entrance up to her clit before capturing it between her lips and suckling on it. Seraphine’s legs flailed behind Sona’s head, her body trying its best to squirm away from Sona’s ministrations. Sona pinned her with her hips, forcing her to eat her out while she continued to toy with Seraphine’s clit, battering the nub with her tongue and fighting the temptation to succumb to Seraphine’s moans.

While Sona battered Seraphine’s clit, Seraphine was on the defensive, her tongue slowing down against Sona’s sex. Even as Sona rode her face, most of the pleasure Sona felt was from her grinding her clit against her face. Seraphine was too busy moaning to eat her out. Even with the lack of pleasure, Sona smiled confidently; she finally got the upper hand on her.

And then, Seraphine slipped her tongue inside of Sona’s pussy, spreading her walls with the warmth of her wet muscle.

Sona’s eyes crossed and she pushed her clit down against Seraphine’s face as her tongue pushed into her, a squeak leaking from her lips. She could feel a playful giggle rumbling from Seraphine’s lips as Sona’s walls squeezed her tongue. It was such a dirty move, but Sona loved it nonetheless. It was so addicting and intoxicating.

Things only grew harder for Sona once Seraphine bought a thumb between her face and Sona’s hips, running her fingers against her clit. Sona slowed down her grinding once she felt those fingers, crying out achingly into Seraphine’s pussy. Her hands squeezed Seraphine’s thighs, one of them pulling away to give her a spank. The flesh jiggled against her hand, but it did nothing to slow down neither Seraphine’s tongue work nor her fingers. It was Sona’s turn to be on the defensive, and every moment she spent felt so long, her heart racing as sweat dripped from her brow. She was burning, aching, and every breath burning with the scent of Seraphine’s lust did nothing to curb her libido.

It was time for her to cheat right back, and she’d do so the same way Seraphine did: with fingers. Lowering herself a bit so her lips focused primarily on Seraphine’s clit, Sona slipped a hand between her lover’s thighs and, after a bit of teasing to wick her digits with her juices, Sona slipped her fingers into Seraphine’s pussy, fighting the resistance of her walls squeezing around her.

Curling her fingers, she was able to break Seraphine’s concentration by rubbing directly at her g-spot. Seraphine kept licking and fingering Sona, but she slowed down significantly, focusing most of her attention on how Sona treated her. Sona didn’t let up, feeling the tension building up inside of Seraphine’s core. As Seraphine’s flailed her legs violently, trying her best to push her hips into Sona’s face, Sona didn’t relent. She was going to see Seraphine’s orgasm through, and as she heard Seraphine’s muffled squealing growing higher in pitch, she knew that she was going to cum soon. With one final cry, Seraphine milked Sona’s fingers, body flailing violently against Sona’s as she came, pleasure raking through her body in pure ecstasy.

As Seraphine came to, she panted heavily enough for Sona to lift her hips, making sure that she had air to breathe. The moment she lifted herself, though, Seraphine grabbed Sona’s hips and looked at her, her lower mouth covered in a sheen of spittle and Sona’s juices.

When their eyes made contact, Seraphine pulled away and pulled Sona’s hips into her face, filling Sona with the familiar feeling of her tongue. Seraphine’s thumb once more returned to her clit, and Sona retaliated by pushing herself into Seraphine’s sex, moaning into her overstimulated core.

The way Seraphine squeaked whenever she stimulated her like that was so cute, but the more Sona wished to focus on it, the heavier she felt, her mind growing hazier. She could start to see stars in her vision, the familiar tension starting to build up in her lower body. As much as she could squeeze, moan, lick—anything to get Seraphine to at least slow down—the more she realized that Seraphine could not be stopped until Sona came.

And Sona relinquished, letting herself succumb to her orgasm. She sat up and ground herself into Seraphine as much as she could, riding herself into the great beyond of cloud nine.

The next thing that Sona knew, she was wrapped in Seraphine’s arms, laying down on the bed with her, with Seraphine’s face flush against her chest. As Sona looked down, she saw Seraphine kissing her breasts. It tickled as much as it burned.

Seraphine looked up at Sona with those beautiful blue eyes, as if to ask for forgiveness. To seal the deal, Seraphine pushed herself up a bit more, so that her lips were flush with Sona’s.

Then, as they did when this whole affair started, she kissed Sona on the lips.

“Happy New Year, Sona.”

Sona nodded in kind, giving Seraphine a long, slow kiss. She held her breath as much as she could, not wanting to break the kiss in any way. Their tongues found purchase in each other’s mouths, sharing the taste of their sexes with one another. Seraphine grew handsy, letting her palms grow familiar with Sona’s curves further, and Sona reciprocated every grope to the breast, or to the derriere, that she could manage.

As Sona pulled away, she gently tugged on Seraphine’s lower lip. As she let go of her lower lip, she broke free of the embrace and slipped out of bed. Standing on her feet, she waited for Seraphine to get out of bed with her.

After all, there was champagne in the main room, refrigerated, and ready to be opened.

The first thing that Sona did when she entered the main room was turn off the television, which was far past playing any special related to the new year and was instead showing commercials for a bunch of unnecessary garbage. Sona turned on the lights once the television was shut off, and squinting as the light entered her eyes, she looked at the table with the champagne bottle on it.

If only she had a champagne glass to celebrate properly. It was something she would think she’d have, but she never saw a point in having one if she was going to use it only once per year. She couldn’t just pout the champagne in a wine glass, though, not with company like Seraphine. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Seraphine behind her, leaving the wine glass idea completely out of the question.

Sona sauntered forth and Seraphine followed her. When Sona sat down and kicked a leg out in front of her to rest on the table, Seraphine rested herself on Sona’s lap. She was shorter than Sona, and smaller in almost every way; she was a perfect fit on her lap. Her hands rested in Seraphine’s lap, chastely pulling her naked body into hers.

Yet, as much as she loved having Seraphine in her lap, there was no way she could reach for the bottle of champagne she wanted. Thus, all she could do was instruct Seraphine to get it for her; she did so with a few kisses to grab her attention and then a sole point towards the bottle.

Not only did Seraphine get it for her, but she also popped the cork.

Once the cork was popped, Sona wrapped her fingers around the neck of the bottle and pulled it from Seraphine’s grasp. Sona sat tall, trying to emphasize the difference in their heights, and with her free hand, she tilted Seraphine’s head backwards a bit.

As Sona lifted the bottle of champagne and tilted it, Seraphine opened her mouth, letting Sona fill her mouth with champagne. As much as she wanted to swallow down the sparkling wine, Seraphine didn’t, even once Sona slowly put the bottle on the ground besides them.

Now that there was nothing to worry about, Sona leaned in and kissed Seraphine, her tongue immediately dipping into the pool of champagne. Slowly, Seraphine pushed herself up onto Sona’s lap, tilting her head forward and spilling some of the wine into Sona’s mouth. As the wine hit her tongue, Sona let out a low hum. It didn’t stop her from tilting her head and letting the champagne return to Seraphine’s mouth, letting her indulge in the intoxicating flavor of the champagne.

Only when the wine turned flat in their mouths did either care to swallow, and Seraphine was the first to pick up the bottle of champagne, ready to repeat the champagne kisses until the bottle was empty or they had passed out from their exhaustion and the amount of alcohol they had.

Either worked perfectly for Seraphine. This was far better than performing on-stage.

Once the champagne was gone, they didn’t see it as a reason to stop kissing one another. Seraphine was more addicted to the taste and the softness of Sona’s tongue and lips than the alcohol, even if the taste of wine was burned on her palate. Sona’s tongue tangled with Seraphine’s much like she wanted to get all the leftover carbonation off her tongue. Slurred hums and huffs filled the space between their kisses, wine-flavored strands of saliva connecting their lips even when they pulled away.

And, somehow, they drunkenly stumbled back to Sona’s bedroom, kissing one another until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Here's hoping 2021 doesn't suck am i right


End file.
